The day our lives went crazy
by Caliguana
Summary: What happens when an exchange student and her best friend meet up with the yyh gang in a hospital. Tension runs thins, emtions go haywire, and a deep secret is revealed! Read to find about these and more in The day our lives went crazy
1. Chapter 1

Tal-KONCHI WA Welcome to My first fanfiction! To start off i would like to state that the yyh gang and all of their belongings do not belong to me if tehy did man i would be having some fun with hiei right now!

Hiei-glare  
Tal- WEll anyway Enjoy the story!bows  
-  
Katie's point of view

I first saw him at the hospital when he was brought in after the huge explosion downtown. No one really knows what happened, but i'm sure he does...

Oh hi i'm Katie Conroy I'm a sixteen year old exchange from America. I'm a candy striper at the local hospital and man has it been hectic. First there was the incodent with the bugs now this. The police brought in six bodies ,but one of them died a few hours ago two are in intensive care, and the other three are being watched constantly.

Let me take you back to when they came in...

The phones were ringing off the hook as i was coming in for my shift, unbenouced to me that my life would change that day. "Katie!" I heared my name being called from down the hall. It was my first friend i made in Japan, Cali,"Did you hear what happened at the bridge?"

I know what your thinking why is she talking English? it's because i understand Japanese very well and so i have translated everything for you."No what?" I answered her curiously.

I had heard the sirens and saw the ambulances leave but i thought it was just a typical day."There was a huge explosion at the power plant by the bridge." My first thought was if everyone was okay but then i remebered they fon't work on Sunday, so thats why i was so surprised when they brought in the bodies, expecially when i saw him...

My breath was taken away how could someone that beautiful be involved in such a terrible accident? His face was as silky and smooth as it looked was dirty with soot, blood, and scrapes. His hair was like a beautiful red rose shimmering in the sunset. Those partically errected eyes looked like they belonged to a god. and that figure he looked as if he had a perfect figure underneath those torn and bloody cloths.

When Cali finally shook me out of my day dream she told me the head nurse had assigned us to follow and take care of the bodies, so i did as told but stayed unusally close to the Akege. Nest to The red- head was anther young looking boy with short messy brown hair, whom wore a green school outfit. There was a girl next to him crying her eyes out and crying out Yusuke, i figured that must be his name.

Next to him was anther boy whom looked ten he was pale and had the most outragous spikey black hair i had ever seen, it had an adorable outburst of white in the center. the boy wore Gothic cloths and black boots, he also had a purple dragon tattoo on his right arm. Cali stayed pretty close to him. in the back was an orange haired man wearing all blue he wasn't to atrractive in my opinon. A girl with blue hair and wearing a pink kimono followed cheerfully behind how could she be so cheerful, she was probbly high or somthing.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal- Well like the first chapter? if you do i'll write more!persaudes with candy

Hiei- Cheater

Tal-gives him a slurpee

Hiei-drinks slurpeeREVIEW! 


	2. Things that glow in teh night

Tal-Sorry it took so long to put chapter two up it's just that i broke up with my gf and this was about her so it was kind of hard to write but since so many of you liked it i sucked it up and wrote!

Kurama-She was all depressed it sucked but i helped

Tal-Yes he did and now onto the fanfiction!

Katie's pov 4days later

I was at the hospital all night with him their just has to be somthing diffrent. I can't seem to pin it but it's there...

His mother came 3 days ago. She didn't start crying till she saw him it was very depressing to watch. Cali told me that no one ever came to visit the little boy but apprently Yusuke and Kazumma's relative's did come. I just hope they all get better.  
normal pov "miss?"Katie heard from the chair she was sitting in across the room from the red head's bed."y-yes?"Katie asked slowly shutting the black book she was reading and put it on the coffee table.

Katie walked over to over from the white chair in the corner slowly moving to Kurama's side as she peered down into his emerald eyes falling into a deep daze."Miss if it's not to much trouble may i have a glass of water?" Kurama asked in his naturally polite manner. She just nodded her head and smiled as she stumbbled over to the little table and poured some water into a clear plastic cup."Thank you"He replied with a smile.'He doesn't seem worried about what happened it is strange'Katie thought while he drank his water.

"Hm?" Katie mummbled suddenly as she reached down and picked up a rose that was not there before. It was blue a very unusal color for a rose heck it was winter it was strange in general!

Kurama's eyes widened at the sight of the blue rose and snatched it away from her hidng it in his hair. She blinked"what else you hiding in there?"She asked trying to make im laugh. If anything thats what he needed right now, he didn't seem amused.

Katie sighed"you really need to lighten up"She said as she sat plopped downin a green rolley seat next to the bed. "Who are you anyway?"He asked her just realising he was chatting with a complete stranger.

"I'm Katie i'm your 'caretaker'" she said using air quotes. Kurama smirked"Really than Ms.Caretaker your not doing a very good job"He pulled a red rose from his hair handing it to her "a beautiful rose for a beautiful maiden"She took it blushing "um thanks" She held it to her face taking in the scent"i won't ask how this got in your hair"Kurama smiled and sat up

"Don't move to much or you'll tare your stomach open and your mother wouldn't like that very much would she?"Kurama almost jumped outta his bed but katie held him down."Calm down sparky"She said in a taunting tone."I can't belive she saw me like this "He said sighing."whats wrong?"Katie asked in a comforting manner"I didn't want to cause her any pain..."He asnwered.

Katie gave him a look"Your crazy you know that"She let go of him and went over to the tray she had gotten the water from "you know she's worried about you"There was a silent pause"She's been at your side your side for teh past 3 days not eating or saying a word a word to anyone."

Katie looked down out the window"i always heard her crying into your arm and wisering your name when i left the room"Katie looked at Kurama whom was silent as a fox sneaking up on it's sprey"Your father finally got her to go home to eat and rest this morning"Katie looked at the door"I swore to her i would protect you"She took out her Cell phone.

A smile tugged at Kurama's lips"Thank you"He wispered trying to hold back the tears.Katie walked over and handed himrge phone"call her before you start crying"She said with a smile. Kurama took the silver and black phone and called his mother's cell phone whom picked up right away"H-hello"She was trying to stop crying but it wasn't working."mother please stop crying i'm alright"Kurama had a smile on his face bt his eyes were getting watery and big."Shuichi honey i'll be right there!" She hung up and ran out the door in hyserics as she got in the car.

She backed out of teh driveway and made her way to the hospital T n Lrming speed. A few minutes, 1 ran stop sign, and parking spot later Mrs.Minamino was at the hospital running up the stairs to her baby."Shuichi!" she ran over and threw her arms around him starting to cry again. Kurama hugged her tightly"Mother" he wispered kissing the top of her head "i'm alright everything is fine now" Katie smiled and decided to give them some peace.

Katie walked silently down the Urameshi's room then stopped and stepped back infront of the door opening it and walked in the looking at the man sleeping.

She moved over and touched his face."How can someone get hurt so bad?"Katie asked her hand began to glow causing her to step back."wh..." She watched as her body began to rise a bit off the ground her eyes going white and a orb coming out of her chest."Help" was all that escaped her lips as yusuke awake and grabbed her own. Katie fainted out cold after she sounded out a scream.

Tal- Sorry if the stories are short but i write these during schoolputs fingers over mouthSh...don't tell

Youko-smirksbad Taliguana i'm telling

Tal- While i go shut youko please review! and tell me what you thought. Also vote on how to pubish Youkowink 


End file.
